Doc Brown vs Doctor Who
Epic Rap Battles of History #24 is the twenty-fourth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series. It features Back to the Future scientist, Doc Brown against Doctor Who protagonist, Doctor Who. It was released on October 29th, 2012. Cast Nice Peter as The 10th Doctor George Watsky as The 4th Doctor MC Mr. Napkins as Doc Brown Lloyd Ahlquist as Marty McFly Lyrics Doctor Who (10): Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor" Doesn't even really matter who. Who am I even talking to? Oh yes, you! The wannabe Einstein, minus the 'stache Travels through time but with no class I'm saving the world while you dilly-dally You can't even invent your way out of Hill Valley! And calm down, will you? Everything is going to be fine You're not going to tear any wonky holes in any fabric of space and time Actually, it's a lot more like a rug, really, oh well, never mind Let's just say there's an infinite number of me simultaneously kicking your ass with rhyme! Doc Brown: Great Scott! You're great...not! I spit it hot And generate way more power than 1.21 gigawatts I'm not sure what sort of scientific authority you purport to be But I'm a real doctor! Where'd you get your degree? Despite all your companions, you couldn't be having less sex I don't know what's lamer: your fans or your special effects! You don't get another turn to debate. Time to face your permanent fate! Now Dalek my balls! Dalek: EXTERMINATE! Doctor Who (10): I'm going to die...(Doctor) At least, this version of me...(Doctor) Perhaps you'd like another...(Doctor) Prepare to meet your... versions Doctor Who (4): Density! Hahahaha! I'm a mystical medical doc at the pinnacle shifting my physical form You're a possibly pedophiliac individual who should've never been born! You got your knickers in a twist while you're sucking on my piccadilly, but I'm a lot lot different Cause your a pitiful hillbilly hangin' with an oedipal kid who's a bawk bawk chicken! Marty McFly: Nobody calls me chicken! Doctor Brown: This is between us, Scarfy, don't try to out-rhyme me You'll find I'm as grimy as any slimy time limey I'll use your porta-potty time machine as my latrine You're not a cat with nine lives, you're a pussy with thirteen! (time loop) Dr. Who: Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor"... Trivia *The battle re-loops itself at the end and stops at The Doctor's first line. *This is the second time that the rappers are both fictional characters, the other one being ERB 11. *This is the first time two guest stars from previous battles appear again. **MC Mr. Napkins (Albert Einstein) as Doc Brown **George Watsky (William Shakespeare) as The 4th Doctor *This is also the second battle to have two actors playing the same person, the other one being Michael Jackson. *If you look closely at the screen at 1:14-1:20, the screen in the TARDIS is playing what appears to be Minecraft. *This is the first time Nice Peter has done the heroin joke in the behind the scenes rather than Epic Lloyd. *Unlike the previous battles starting with Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates, this did not have a dance battle. *Occasionally, Doc Brown's gloves turn from yellow to orange when he has a close-up. Poll Who Won? Doc Brown Dr. Who Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 24 Category:"Doc" Emmett Brown Category:Doctor Who Category:Nice Peter Category:Lloyd Ahlquist Category:MC Mr. Napkins Category:George Watsky Category:"Doc" Emmett Brown